Kingdom Come
by Sweet Nightangel
Summary: O Milênio de Prata mantem-se estável a um alto custo. Tudo parece ruir quando a jovem princesa de Vênus é enviada em uma missão a Terra. Há uma conspiração se formando entre os rebeldes terrestres, e as consequências das escolhas da jovem Sailor Venus - e de suas companheiras - influirá não apenas em seus próprio destino, mas no de todo o Sistema Solar. Senshi/Shittenou


**N/A:** essa fic tem sido minha menina dos olhos. Espero que gostem.

 ** _Kingdom Come_**

 _Yarim gitti cesmeye_

 _Yaralarim desmeye_

 _Neyitn varsa vereyim  
Elinden su icmeye _

_(Yar yar yar aman)_

 _[Meu amor foi até a fonte_

 _Para lavar minhas feridas_

 _Eu daria tudo o que possuo_

 _Para beber da água nas mãos dela_

 _(Oh, minha metade)]_

 **Yarim Gitti – canção turca tradicional**

 **I.**

Havia algo a se dizer sobre as noites de Selene, o Reino Lunar. O domo se enchia de estrelas, tantas que ela mal podia contar, e a Terra azul parecia incrivelmente próxima, como se estivesse ao alcance de um esticar de mãos.

Era bastante diferente de Vênus, seu planeta natal. Mas ela gostava.

Anahita suspirou. Tinha 16 anos e era a líder da guarda pessoal da Princesa da Lua, reino que regia a paz e a ordem do Milênio de Prata. E era uma Princesa ela mesma, embora quase nunca lembrasse disso devido as suas obrigações como guerreira. Mas naquele momento, eram as obrigações primeiras como herdeira do seu planeta que a aguardavam na sala de reuniões, cuja visão do céu estrelado através da cúpula faziam com que sua mente vagasse ao longe.

Levantou-se e fez a mesura habitual quando a Rainha Serenity entrou no aposento. A mulher que era a principal regente do Milênio de Prata era um misto de beleza, sabedoria e imponência. Na realidade, tratava-se de uma Imperatriz, se fosse avaliado a influência e o poder que ela tinha sobre os demais reinos planetários, mas por uma questão de diplomacia, ainda preferia adotar o título de Rainha. Não era alta, mas havia algo em seu porte que a fazia sempre parecer alguns centímetros maior, e os olhos e cabelos prateados - típicos do povo lunar - traziam consigo algo de místico.

Não que a questão de título realmente fizesse alguma diferença. Em sua terra natal, o Reino de Selene era referido como Império Lunar, assim como demais outras localidades o faziam. Por mais nobre que você seja, sempre há uma necessidade de se avaliar bem sua situação hierárquica.

E quando os demais planetas enviam suas herdeiras para cumprir a missão de ser guardiã de outra jovem herdeira, bem, há uma situação hierárquica bastante óbvia nisso.

"Anahita, querida Sailor Venus, seus pais estão confiando uma missão na Terra a você" a Rainha sorriu "Uma missão na qual será importante ambas suas habilidades como herdeira do trono e como guerreira."

Aquilo por si só não soava estranho. Todas as princesas de seus respectivos planetas haviam passado pelo treinamento como guerreiras protetoras da herdeira do reino de Selene que assumiria o controle do sistema Solar, como era desde tempos imemoráveis, Anahita era apenas mais uma a ter dupla responsabilidade. Até que Sua Princesa estivesse em condições físicas e mentais de controlar um poder tão grande quanto o do Cristal de Prata sozinha, seria a missão de Anahita protege-la com a própria vida se necessário.

"O que meus pais desejam, Majestade?" Perguntou.

"Parece que há um grupo de soldados venusianos indo auxiliar os generais do Reino da Terra em uma batalha contra uma força maligna que anda os perturbando recentemente. Vossas Majestades Venusianas desejam que você os escolte e mantenha tudo sobre controle durante a estadia terrestre de seus conterrâneos. Após, você deve retornar a Vênus e dar-lhe os relatórios dos fatos"

Anahita assentiu, analisando a situação. Guerreiros vindos de Vênus para auxiliar na defesa terrestre soava um tanto quanto incomum. Não lembrava de a Terra e Vênus serem próximas a tanto. E ainda assim, a missão por si só não lhe parecia pertinente.

"Perdoe-me a insolência, Majestade, mas sabe por que meus pais me delegaram essa função, e não ao um general comum?" Sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho com o olhar questionador da rainha, acrescentou "Quero dizer, eu sou a líder das guerreiras, minha função deveria ser primeiramente ficar ao lado da Princesa, e essa missão que meus pais me delegaram parece um tanto quanto longa".

A Rainha Serenity sorriu.

"Sei que está preocupada com quem vai cuidar de minha filha na sua ausência, mas lembre-se que Mars é a segunda na liderança e perfeitamente capaz. Seus pais não me explicaram seus motivos, mas acredito que eles querem alguém ali que seja completamente da confiança deles, e quem melhor que a filha querida para isso?" Ela segurou a mão de Anahita delicadamente "Confio na sua maturidade, Venus, e posso confessar-lhe que essa ameaça que surgiu na Terra tem nos preocupado bastante. Eu também não confiaria a observação do que está acontecendo e o controle dos meus guerreiros a um general qualquer, e mesmo o melhor deles não terá uma confiança ou uma voz de comando tão grande quanto a sua."

Anahita assentiu. Havia comentários correndo pelos corredores do palácio, mesmo em um local tão pacífico e de segredos tão bem guardados quanto o Palácio Lunar.

Não fazia mais de um ano que o Sol passou por um período de atividades anormais. O povo de Mercúrio, sempre preocupado com entender o que acontecia - e especialmente assustado por serem os mais próximos da estrela, e logo, os mais em risco caso alguma coisa grave ocorresse - não conseguiram explicar o fenômeno, e muito menos compreender porque o foco daquilo acabou se direcionando para a Terra. Após isso, coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer no planeta próximo. As más línguas sugeriam que o foco da explosão na verdade havia sido a Lua, mas que o poder de Serenity e do Cristal de Prata – a joia de poder lendário guardada pela linhagem real lunar e principal responsável pela estabilidade da paz no Sistema Solar – não havia permitido que aquilo, fosse o que fosse, se aproximasse o suficiente. Até o presente momento, Anahita havia ignorado tais conversas como boataria maliciosa, mas era verdade que apenas quem não o desejasse não saberia do que se falava, alguns inclusive insinuando que a Rainha deveria parar de estender seu apoio a Terra, para evitar que algo ruim repercutisse a eles. Mas renegar a Terra seria renegar a missão sagrada do povo da Lua, e aquilo ultrapassava o limite da fofoca aceitável.

No entanto, Anahita já ouvira aquela conversa sendo sussurrada mais de uma vez.

"Quando devo partir?" perguntou.

"Em uma semana".

* * *

Ao chegar na sala de estar das Sailors, Jupiter foi a primeira a falar "O que a rainha queria?".

"Vou ter que ir a Terra comandar soldados enviados por meus pais, Hemera".

A moça de olhos verdes a observou com cuidado. Anahita não sabia se sua expressão demonstrava que estava preocupada, porque Skadi, a Sailor Mercury, sobreveio "Vão ficar na Terra por muito tempo?".

"Algum, suponho. Tenho uma semana pra me organizar e partir".

"Pff... Quer dizer que a gente vai ter que aguentar a Morrighan achando que pode mandar na gente um tempão?" Hemera riu.

A moça de cabelos negros, que até o momento havia ficado quieta, ergueu os olhos para a amiga "Aguentar coisa alguma! Vocês deviam era agradecer uma segunda comandante tão linda e inteligente como eu".

Se Morrighan desejava que a frase fizesse efeito, se frustrou com o rolar de olhos de Hemera e o risinho de Skadi. Mas antes que ela falasse mais alguma coisa, as meninas ouviram uma voz doce reclamar. "Como assim você está indo embora, Venus? Luna acaba de me contar".

Anahita sentiu braços pálidos a envolvendo e abraçou de volta a menina de cabelos prateados

A Princesa Serenity estava no auge de seus quinze anos, e era formosa como sua mãe. O cabelo de cor louro prata corria até a altura de seus tornozelos quando presos por odangos, e os olhos da mesma cor possuíam uma doçura que Anahita jamais vira em outra pessoa. Correu as mãos pelas costas do vestido branco que a mesma usava. Amava Serenity como a uma irmã caçula, e nada no mundo abalaria esse sentimento. "É só por uns dias, Princesa. Meus pais me encarregaram de uma missão que preciso cumprir".

"Mesmo assim, quem vai me proteger do mau humor da Morrighan agora?".

"Princesa..." Mars resmungou. As meninas riram e Serenity olhou para a morena sorrindo.

"Isso não são modos, Princesa!" Corrigiu a gata preta que entrara no aposento junto com Serenity. Luna não era um animal comum. Apesar da aparência felina, seus hábitos e modo de viver e pensar eram quase os mesmos de um humano – inclusive ela podendo tomar essa forma se assim o desejasse, assim como todos os gatos de seu planeta de origem. Viera do planeta Mau como filha do diplomata daquele planeta, e se apegara a Serenity de tal maneira desde crianças que assumiu a posição de guardiã da Princesa. Luna normalmente mantinha a forma de uma gata preta com o sinal de uma Lua na testa, mas assumia a forma de uma jovem de cabelos negros e olhos cor de âmbar quando julgava necessário. Era doce e calma, embora as vezes perdesse um pouco a paciência com os modos da Princesa, uma vez que era a tutora da menina. De Mau também viera o primo de Luna, Ártemis, o tutor de Anahita que, embora também pudesse parecer um rapaz de olhos e cabelos claros se assim quisesse, normalmente aparentava ser um gato branco. Ambos diziam que a forma felina lhes era menos cansativa, e parecia-lhes mais natural do que a humana.

"Ainda tem a nós, Princesa" Hemera riu "Ainda seremos três contra uma".

As meninas faziam piada do jeito militar que Morrighan tinha de levar as coisas. Sailor Mars era uma jovem incrivelmente bela, com cabelos e olhos negros e pele bastante branca. Tinha quinze anos, mas aparentava ser mais velha pelo porte altivo e traços finos. Mars havia chego no Palácio Lunar com sete anos de idade, e ao contrário das demais, nessa idade já sabia segurar um arco e manejar uma espada, ainda que não tivesse precisão. Havia sido criada sobre rígida disciplina sob o olhar de seus pais, e ouvira sempre a importância que tinha seu papel de guerreira. Era de marte que vinham os melhores soldados, e a herdeira do planeta fazia questão de manter jus a fama de seu local de origem.

Hemera por outro lado, era uma jovem tranquila, apesar de ser mais alta e mais forte que as demais. Havia feito dezesseis anos recentemente, e os cabelos castanho acobreados percorriam as costas num bonito contraste com o verde dos olhos. A aparência calma escondia um temperamento forte e protetor, que não se importava de usar de seu tamanho e força se necessário, além das habilidades da mesma em luta corporal, que superavam de longe as outras. Chegara no Palácio com sete anos, e estranhara muito a ausência de seus pais e dos costumes de seu local de origem. Entre suas memórias de Hemera, Anahita lembrava-se particularmente de uma noite de tempestade, em que vira a menina observando os trovões e chorando de saudade de casa quando crianças. Carinhosa, afeiçoara-se rapidamente a Serenity e a Anahita, e isso a auxiliou a adaptar-se as novas responsabilidades.

E por fim havia Skadi. A jovem de olhos e cabelos azuis era a mais nova, com catorze anos e corpo esguio e delicado. Mas a fragilidade da mesma parava por aí. Skadi, como representante do povo de mercúrio, era inteligentíssima. A genialidade era dita com algo comum entre os mercurianos, famosos pelo raciocínio rápido e habilidades mercantes, mas a herdeira do trono simplesmente era fora do comum até mesmo entre seus conterrâneos. A falta de força física em Skadi era compensada pelo senso de estratégia extraordinário e pela habilidade da mesma na água - ninguém era capaz de vence-la em uma competição de natação, exceto talvez por Tetis, a Sailor Neptune. Skadi também foi, na opinião de Anahita, quem se adaptara mais rapidamente ao Reino Lunar quando chegou ali aos seus sete anos.

As meninas se tornaram sua família nos últimos nove anos, desde que Anahita chegara ao Palácio. Poucas vezes naquele meio tempo havia retornado para Vênus, e mesmo assim, eram visitas rápidas. _É estranho pensar que um dia governarei um povo que, apesar de meu, mal conheço além das lembranças_. Mas era assim desde tempos imemoráveis, e a ordem se mantinha estável. Um dia, quando Serenity assumisse o trono de sua mãe e tivesse plenos poderes sobre o Cristal de Prata, seria o momento em que deveria se casar e assumir o trono de Magellan, o castelo de Vênus.

No entanto, tudo parecia remoto demais, concluiu enquanto preparava-se para dormir.

Olhou a si mesma no espelho. Cabelos loiros caiam abaixo do seu quadril, em um penteado semi preso finalizado com um laço de cor amarela, e seus olhos eram de um azul profundo, que as vezes poderia ser dito como violeta. Era pouco mais alta do que Serenity, que era a mais baixa dentre elas. Possuía tez clara e os traços delicados. Os seios se mostravam proeminentes para o habitual das garotas do Reino Lunar, mas era o normal para uma venusiana, pelo que ela lembrava de sua mãe e primas. Além disso, era a mais velha dentre as garotas. Esse fato, e por ter sido a primeira a ir morar junto de Serenity no Castelo Lunar fizeram com que recebesse a posição de líder das guerreiras e Ártemis como tutor. O gato assumia diversas vezes a forma humana para treiná-la nas artes da luta, o que lhe rendeu habilidades que superavam as outras na espada e na luta com correntes, sua principal arma. Também fora Ártemis quem a auxiliou para que desenvolvesse em si a capacidade de liderança e o senso de responsabilidade que seu posto acarretava. Havia momentos em que Anahita desconfiava que crescera antes do tempo, e em outros, se achava completamente insegura para a posição que assumia.

Mas não admitiria isso na frente das outras Sailors, principalmente Morrighan. A amiga tinha uma relação de rivalidade saudável com ela, devido aos postos de comando, mas seria a primeira a gritar-lhe se mostrasse fraqueza. E além do mais, não podia de maneira alguma decepcionar Serenity ou Ártemis.

Deitou-se, olhando para o teto branco e imaginando como seria ver o céu estrelado da Terra e o Reino de Selene ao longe. Acabou pegando no sono.

Anahita não costumava sonhar com sua terra natal. Mas naquela noite, sonhou que estava em Magellan, no jardim do castelo. Sua mãe, a Rainha Inanna, colhia algumas rosas douradas, a flor símbolo da família real venusiana.

"Há uma linha, minha filha, uma linha de luz rubi que liga dois amantes. Nós, a Família Real do Povo de Vênus, podemos identificar duas almas gêmeas ao observarmos neles a luz rubi que os conecta".

"Podemos identificar nossas almas gêmeas por isso, mãe?" perguntou Anahita, se aproximando.

Sua mãe sorriu, os olhos violeta expressando carinho "Bom seria se assim fosse. Filha, podemos ver as almas gêmeas daquelas ao nosso redor, mas a nossa, apenas descobrimos através do amor".

"Isso é injusto! Não posso me apaixonar sem saber se é a minha alma gêmea ou não".

"Os bons deuses queiram, minha filha, que você encontre o homem que lhe complete e tenha a coragem de amá-lo. E no momento certo, você verá nele a luz que vai te trazer a segurança que deseja".

"Mas mãe..."

"E claro, temos alguma vantagem sobre nossos amigos de outros planetas por sermos da linhagem real venusiana" sua mãe lhe estendeu uma das rosas "Nós jamais amamos a pessoa errada".

* * *

Anahita abriu os olhos e ficou olhando para as paredes de seu quarto. Ártemis ainda dormia confortavelmente na almofada ao seu lado, e tudo parecia exatamente igual. A jovem se perguntou se aquilo era um sonho ou uma lembrança de infância. Parecia real demais.

O sol brilhava e estava um dia particularmente bonito uma semana depois. Anahita observou seus pertences embalados, verificou quão presa estava sua corrente na cintura, sorriu para si mesma no uniforme de Sailor. Parecia bastante respeitável. Ártemis miou, subindo na sua cama "Sei que será apenas por algumas semanas, mas sentirei saudades". A loira sorriu e pegou-o no colo, carinhosamente "Também sentirei, Ártemis". _Não sei por quanto tempo estarei fora, mas provavelmente será muito mais do que eu estou acostumada._

As cortinas amarelas do seu quarto balançavam com a brisa, contrastando com o mármore branco das paredes e chão. Era primavera no Reino Lunar, a estação do ano que Anahita mais gostava. As flores brancas preenchiam o ar com seu perfume, e o clima quente a fazia sentir-se disposta. Normalmente era a época do ano em que passavam o maior tempo possível fora das paredes do castelo, entre treinamentos, jogos e estudos ao ar livre. Anahita observou os jardins do palácio da sacada, sorrindo. Não queria admitir, mas começava a se sentir ansiosa com a partida. Apesar da proximidade com a Terra, jamais tinha visitado o planeta azul, tão visível a partir das janelas do palácio. Lera livros a respeito do local, assim como suas companheiras, mas visitar a Terra era visto como algo permitido apenas a lideranças. Havia uma distância diplomática entre o planeta e seu satélite, fruto de guerras anteriores. Diferente de outros planetas do sistema solar, em que as luas eram meras colônias de seus planetas, a formação populacional da Terra e da Lua ocorreu em paralelo por povos diferentes, o que gerou uma série de atritos e tentativas de dominação mútua. Os conflitos só desapareceram há sete gerações passadas, quando a Rainha Serenity da época declarou tabu o contato entre os povos terrestre e lunar, e assumiu como missão sagrada da Lua apenas observar e auxiliar o desenvolvimento terrestre a distância. Como venusiana, Anahita sabia que seria bem recebida na Terra, mas sabia que falar da sua morada atual tratava-se de um assunto extremamente delicado.

Ao descer para a sala de teletransporte, que a levaria até a Terra, viu que as demais Sailors a esperavam. Abraçou as amigas uma a uma, detendo um tempo a mais com Serenity. A Princesa era muito apegada à ela, talvez mais do que as demais, por terem personalidade semelhante. Quando não estava preocupada com o peso da liderança nas suas costas, Anahita era uma pessoa brincalhona e doce, qualidades que compartilhava com a herdeira do Milênio de Prata.

"Pra que tanto choro, Princesa? Daqui a pouco eu estarei de volta" sorriu para a mais nova.

Serenity assentiu com a cabeça "Se cuide lá na Terra".

"Divirta-se" piscou Hemera.

"Me conte tudo quando voltar! Estou curiosa para saber como é a Terra. Se você puder fazer anotações..." pediu Skadi com um sorriso tímido. Anahita riu por dentro. Sabia que Skadi tinha tanta noção quanto ela de que a loira provavelmente não faria anotação alguma.

Por fim, Morrighan se aproximou, o rosto sério, diferente das demais "Sinto que essa viagem vai ser muito importante para você. Cuide-se e aproveite".

Morrighan era conhecida pelo seu dom da profecia. Por instantes, Anahita pensou em pedir por mais detalhes, mas desistiu. Ficaria apenas mais ansiosa durante sua estadia na Terra se estivesse esperando por algum evento específico.

Fez uma mesura diante da Rainha "Que você seja abençoada em sua viagem, Sailor Venus", disse a mesma colocando a mão em sua testa, na altura do terceiro olho.

Ao entrar na máquina de teletransporte, sentiu uma sensação imediata de claustrofobia. Não estava acostumada com aquele método de transporte. Devido a distância de Vênus e a Lua serem muito grandes, optava-se por viajar em naves, por uma questão de conforto e principalmente, segurança. Demorava-se mais, quase uma semana, mas Anahita tinha que admitir que era bem mais acolhedor que aquela cápsula de paredes metálicas, apertada e com uma luz branca que machucava a visão. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, pedindo para que ficasse naquilo o menor tempo possível.

E ficou.

Sentiu uma náusea intensa, e como se o mundo todo ao seu redor estivesse girando em velocidade altíssima. Quando achou que não poderia mais suportar a sensação, foi quando tudo parou de rodar de súbito. Nesse momento, sentiu um ar frio no rosto e percebeu que a cápsula tinha se aberto. Com algum esforço para abrir os olhos e olhar ao redor, percebeu que estava numa sala ligeiramente diferente do mármore branco do Palácio Lunar. Ali as paredes também tinham tons claros, mas um pouco mais amarelados, provavelmente devido ao material do qual o local era feito. Havia outras máquinas, e algumas naves estacionadas ali perto que ela jamais vira antes. E além disso, havia um homem alto ao seu lado, fora da cápsula.

"Sailor Venus? Está tudo bem?".

Anahita abriu a boca pra falar mas imediatamente sentiu a náusea aumentando. Acabou fazendo um muxoxo afirmativo com a boca e tentou sair da cápsula. Descobriu que também era uma má ideia. Imediatamente sentiu tudo rodar novamente e a firmeza das pernas escaparam. Teria caído no chão se não sentisse braços a apoiando.

"Calma, se apoie em mim. Isso. Aqui, sente-se um pouco".

Anahita sentia o rosto queimando de vergonha enquanto permitia que o homem alto a firmasse e a sentasse em uma cadeira. Aos poucos, o mal estar foi diminuindo, até desaparecer completamente. Tornou a abrir os olhos. O homem que havia a apoiado a observava com cuidado. Ao seu lado havia outro rapaz, que parecia ansioso.

"Sentindo-se melhor?".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça "Estou sim, obrigada".

"Primeira vez usando o teletransporte?".

"Er, sim".

Ele esboçou um sorriso.

"Todo mundo se sente mal quando sua essa jeringonça a primeira vez. Aos poucos se acostuma, acredite, senhora".

Ela assentiu tentando devolver o sorriso, sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha. Sailor Venus, protetora do amor e da beleza, havia sido derrotada ridiculamente pela máquina de teletransporte.

"Muito obrigada, mesmo. Perdoem-me pela situação".

"Não há o que pedir perdão. Permita-me que agora, que a senhora está melhor, que nos apresentemos" o homem alto falou "Meu nome é Kunzite, sou o General responsável pelo controle do Oriente Médio dentre os quatro Shitennou da guarda pessoal de Endymion, Príncipe da Terra. Serei eu o responsável pela sua boa estadia e pelo comando da guarda terráquea" ele abaixou o tronco rapidamente em sinal de respeito. O rapaz ao lado repetiu o movimento e se apresentou "Senhora, eu sou aquele que em nosso planeta natal recebeu o título de Senhor dos Ventos, o comandante Vayu. Sou o responsável por essa missão na Terra junto da senhora sendo seu Segundo Comandante, e prometo servir-lhe em tudo que for possível".

Anahita sorriu ao ouvir o nome do rapaz "Vayu... Não é por acaso o irmão mais novo do general Mithra?".

O rapaz assentiu com um sorriso "Sim, eu mesmo. Meu irmão não pôde tomar a frente dessa missão porque está ocupado com um pedido de ajuda que recebemos vindo de Nemesis e não seria muito sábio o deslocamento. Mas fui considerado um guerreiro igualmente valoroso, senhora" o rosto dele corou. Anahita estudou os olhos azul claro do rapaz, e os cabelos de tom castanho. Ao primeiro olhar, em pouco fisicamente parecia com o irmão, famoso por todo sistema solar pela capacidade guerreira e pela beleza dos olhos e cabelos dourados. Mas os traços do rosto realmente se assemelhavam com os do menino de sua memória. Teve vontade de ir correndo abraçá-lo. "Lembro de você, Vayu. Brinquei muito com seu irmão quando éramos crianças, você deve lembrar. Trago boas lembranças de vocês dois. É um prazer dividir a missão convosco" ela sorriu. E repetindo o sinal de respeito, se apresentou "Sou Sailor Venus, líder das Sailors Senshi protetoras da Princesa Serenity, Princesa do Reino Lunar de Selene e Herdeira do Milênio de Prata. Também sou a herdeira do trono de meu planeta natal. Fui enviada como Comandante-Chefe do povo venusiano nessa missão e espero que possamos todos alcançar o sucesso".

O homem alto sorriu. Anahita então reparou nele realmente. Possuía pele morena e constituição física forte. Devia estar próximo dos trinta anos, com leves sinais da idade no rosto retangular. Era realmente alto. E possuía cabelos e olhos prateados, tão comuns ao povo da lua, contrastando com o moreno da pele. Ela se perguntou se todos os terráqueos eram assim. Não podia negar que havia o achado bastante bonito.

Após guardar suas coisas no quarto que havia sido reservado para ela naquela noite, Anahita seguiu Kunzite e Vayu para verem as tropas e para que ela fosse apresentada.

Os venusianos se curvaram diante dela, a chamando de Alteza. Alguns deles eram rostos familiares, fosse das suas lembranças de infância ou das rápidas estadas em Vênus quando mais velha, mas a maioria eram completamente desconhecidos. _Seu povo_ , lembrou uma voz incômoda na sua cabeça. Usavam o uniforme em malha de material semelhante em cor e maleabilidade ao cobre mas muito mais resistente, que ela ouvira dizer que só era encontrado em seu planeta. O símbolo do planeta estava preso aos brasões, junto das casas nobres a quais pertenciam ou as quais eram jurados. Mas Anahita achava improvável que mesmo sem nada daquilo, um venusiano pudesse se passar por terráqueo com facilidade. Os venusianos tinham a orelha mais pontuda, cabelos claros em tons também variantes do dourado e olhos que variavam do violeta ao âmbar. Cabelos castanhos num tom de madeira como o de Vayu ou olhos de tons puramente azuis ou verdes eram considerados raros entre os seus.

Os terráqueos também repetiram o tratamento respeitoso, e a jovem pode ver que eles se cutucavam mutuamente assombrados depois. Anahita sabia que muitos deles jamais esperavam ver um das lendárias Sailor Senshi, e que estavam a analisando mais cuidadosamente do que ela imaginava. A maioria deles tinha a pele morena como a de Kunzite, alguns, mais clara. Possuíam em maioria cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos pelo que podia identificar a primeira olhada. Usavam cota de aço, com o brasão de suas casas juramentadas terrestres.

Após visitarem as tropas, Vayu comentou "Se a senhora Venus estiver muito cansada da viagem, pode retornar aos seus aposentos e conversar conosco quando estiver mais disposta, a respeito da situação geral em que nós encontramos".

A loira balançou a cabeça "Não estou cansada em absoluto. Gostaria de saber sobre a posição militar de ambas as frentes e discutirmos estratégias sobre nossa ação".

Kunzite assentiu. "Bem, de volta para a fortaleza então".

Chegaram numa sala ampla, com muitos papéis, pergaminhos, aparelhos de hologramas. A mistura era no mínimo interessante, e a bagunça do local fazia Anahita imaginar que ao menos era bastante frequentada, e por alguém que buscava as informações por diversas vias. Na sala, além dos três, havia mais três guerreiros venusianos e quatro terráqueos. Anahita havia sido apresentada a eles, e sabia que se tratavam de homens da nobreza, capitães de diferentes divisões dos soldados, mas não conseguia recordar seus nomes com precisão.

Kunzite pegou um mapa e o colocou sobre a mesa.

"Estamos exatamente aqui" ele apontou para um terreno de planície. "Os ataques rebeldes que estamos sofrendo, daqueles que se auto intitulam Negaverso, vem do norte, mais especificamente desse monte, como base local. Gostaria de lembrar a todos vocês que além de rebeldes, eles possuem consigo seres com aparência demoníaca que já tivemos o infortúnio de enfrentar algumas vezes. Perdemos homens que nos eram caros nessas batalhas, como Dario Karun - um de meus melhores homens e um bom amigo. Nossa missão é invadir o esconderijo deles e conseguirmos o máximo de informações possíveis.".

Um dos venusianos falou "E se não encontrarmos nada?".

"Alguma coisa há de ter. Eles não parecem intimidados com nossa presença mas tampouco esperam um ataque nosso, suponho, não aqui. Vocês venusianos são famosos pela boa capacidade de rastreamento e por serem um povo antigo, que conhece relíquias da formação de nosso sistema solar. Qualquer coisa que possa nos ajudar a compreender o inimigo é válida".

Foi a vez de um dos terráqueos comentar. "A estrada de Kristen está sendo vigiada. Teremos que contornar o caminho e cuidar com possíveis batedores".

"Batedores é um mal que receio que podemos vencer, mas não evitar" Kunzite respondeu "Branwen está indo na frente com os demais arqueiros pra tentar manter o caminho limpo".

Anahita podia ver os olhares de preocupação trocados entre todos, e o rosto sério de Kunzite.

Um homem terráqueo, que devia estar na meia idade, de sobrancelhas grossas e rosto sério, perguntou.

"Agora que a Deusa chegou...partimos amanhã?". Anahita olhou para ele tentando evitar a surpresa. _Deusa... Estaria falando de mim?_

Kunzite assentiu "Ao alvorecer".

* * *

Anahita usou o resto da tarde para andar pelo local.

Quando haviam lhe dito sobre a Terra, ela jamais imaginara um local como aquele. Estava soprando uma brisa leve, e o cheiro de flores era facilmente percebido quando ela se afastava dos batalhões. O verde do local parecia mais verde do que jamais havia sido na Lua. Ela havia esquecido de como as cores poderiam ser mais vivas quando se vivia fora de um domo. O céu era de um azul profundo durante a tarde, tão azul quanto os olhos de Skadi. Conforme anoitecia, o céu tomava cores alaranjadas e num bonito tom de rosa, que a faziam lembrar da infância passada em Vênus. _O vento parece diferente aqui... É de fato muito agradável,_ pensou com um sorriso no rosto. Sabia que talvez não conseguisse observar tanto o caminho conforme viajavam para a batalha.

"A Terra é tão diferente do nosso planeta natal, não é mesmo?". Anahita se virou para encontrar os olhos azuis de Vayu. O rosto do rapaz corou novamente "Quero dizer, nosso céu não é azul, e parece que até os ventos aqui correm de maneira diferente"

Anahita sorriu "Não acredito que existam dois mundos iguais no universo. Selene é muito próxima daqui e muito diferente, também".

"Ouvi falar" o rapaz concordou "Posso sentar ao seu lado, Alteza?".

"Claro que sim, Comandante".

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio observando o sol se pôr.

"Vayu..." Ela falou finalmente "Como está a disposição dos soldados para a missão?".

"Estão todos prontos e felizes em ter sua presença para nos guiar, Alteza".

"Quero que seja honesto, Vayu. Como está a adaptação deles e a relação com os terráqueos? Podemos fazer esquadrões mistos se necessário?".

O rapaz a observou por alguns segundos e suspirou. "Bem, Krawan da casa Zond é bastante desconfiado com relação aos terráqueos, e teve alguns desentendimentos com o Lorde terráqueo Aziz de Eufrates, um dos principais homens de Kunzite. Não colocaria ambos juntos se pudesse escolher trabalhar em algo que não nos desgastasse além do esperado. Mas em compensação Agni de Vênera tem se dado bem com todos, e tem personalidade bastante diplomática, assim como o irmão".

Ela assentiu. "E o general terráqueo, Kunzite. O que você acha dele?". Precisava ter alguém em quem confiasse durante a missão, e o jovem parecia bastante disposto a servi-la.

O rapaz ficou pensando por alguns instantes "É um homem quieto, calmo e que me parece bastante frio. É o braço direito do Príncipe Endymion até onde eu sei, e comanda a guarda pessoal dele. Me parece o tipo de homem em quem podemos nos apoiar, mas não muito, ou perderemos o poder sobre nosso próprio exército".

"Ele colocaria a vida de seus próprios homens ou nossos em perigo desnecessariamente?".

"Acredito que não. Como eu disse, Alteza, o homem é calculista. E arriscar vidas sem necessidade é perder força de batalha. Mas não o vejo lamentando se assim o for preciso".

"Não podemos lamentar, infelizmente" ela concordou "Apenas gostaria que as vidas fossem preservadas o máximo possível".

Ele concordou "Farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para isso, Alteza".

* * *

Não conseguia dormir. Já havia perdido a noção de quanto tempo estaria se revirando entre os lençóis. Olhou para o céu. A lua branca acima não parecia além do sinal crescente que ela tanto vira na testa da Rainha e da Princesa Serenity. Anahita se perguntou se era assim que os terráqueos viam o Reino de Selene durante todo o tempo. Parecia tão pequeno e tão distante. Sentiu um aperto no coração. Não tinha as companheiras no quarto ao lado, e nem Ártemis em sua forma felina dormindo em sua cama. E a missão para qual foi enviada sabendo muito pouco se apresentava mais perigosa do que ela imaginara quando a Rainha veio lhe falar.

Sabia que deveriam partir ao alvorecer, mas não deteve o impulso de levantar da cama e caminhar pela fortaleza em que estavam. Com sorte, não veria ninguém. Soldados mais experientes já deveriam estar dormindo.

Caminhou pelos corredores de pedra até achar uma área externa, cheia de árvores e alguns bancos. Sentiu os pés descalços tocarem a grama úmida de orvalho, e o vento frio em seu rosto. Tremeu. A camisola que usava era relativamente fina para o clima do momento. Olhou para o céu, para as estrelas, para o que considerava sua casa.

"Se quiser achar seu planeta natal, basta observar o ponto mais brilhante ao lado da Lua" disse uma voz grave.

Anahita se virou rapidamente. Kunzite a observava a certa distância. Usava uma túnica branca, que por pouco não se confundia com a cor louro prata dos cabelos que caíam até o meio das costas. "Boa noite, general".

Ele se aproximou "Não consegue dormir?".

"Acho que estou um pouco ansiosa para amanhã" ela comentou, olhando novamente para o céu. O ponto claro que Kunzite lhe dissera estava ali, ao lado da Lua, se destacando em brilho dos demais corpos celestes. Aquela seria mesmo a visão de Vênus? De seu lar?

Sorriu ao ver como parecia próximo da Lua, vista da Terra.

"Eu recomendaria que você descansasse ao máximo hoje. Alguns dias dormindo em uma esteira e a senhora vai sentir saudades como nunca de uma cama".

"Mas imagino que o senhor não esteja conseguindo dormir também, ou cumpriria seu próprio conselho".

"Tenho problemas pra dormir rotineiramente. Estava indo estudar os mapas uma última vez quando me deparei com a senhora olhando para o céu".

"Senhorita" ela corrigiu "Tenho apenas dezesseis anos". E passar o dia sendo chamada de termos absolutamente pomposos como alteza, senhora e até mesmo deusa lhe soava um tanto quanto desconfortável.

"Senhora é uma maneira de demonstrar respeito. Devo chamá-la de alteza, então?"

"Pode ser. Ou Sailor Venus. Ou apenas de Venus. Não nego que senhora faz com que eu me sinta com uns vinte anos a mais".

Ele sorriu "De fato, Vossa Alteza é bastante jovem. Perdoe-me a insolência... Mas já esteve em um campo de batalhas antes?".

"Fui treinada a vida inteira para isso".

"O que significa que essa é sua primeira vez".

Ela o olhou, irritada.

"Posso comandar meus soldados apesar disso, senhor general".

"Não nego isso. Sei de grandes homens que começaram sua vida comandando o esquadrão pelo direito de nascença e fizeram um excelente trabalho. Pergunto-lhe porque a enviaram para uma primeira missão bastante dura".

"Já perderam muitos homens?".

"Mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. Esses rebeldes que dizem servir ao Negaverso realmente possuem algo demoníaco consigo. Os ataques surgiram esparsos, mas de uns meses para cá vêm ganhando uma força surpreendente... Motivo o qual pedimos ajuda para os aliados de planetas amigos".

"E os meus pais lhe enviaram bons homens".

"E a própria filha e herdeira como comandante".

"O senhor não parece muito confortável com isso".

"Perdoe-me se é assim que lhe parece, Alteza. Jamais tive essa intenção. Ainda mais porque sei que falo com uma das lendárias Sailor Senshi".

"A líder delas, na verdade" resmungou a loira.

Kunzite a observou cuidadoso. Anahita se virou para encará-lo. Os olhos prateados dele a faziam sentir algo estranho no peito, como se algo queimasse dentro de si. Tentou manter a posição de desafio. Sabia que não poderia parecer fraca frente aquele homem, dito como um dos mais poderosos da Terra. Se recuasse, perderia o respeito dele e se sentiria menor diante de seus próprios soldados. Mas não era difícil olhá-lo. Ao mesmo tempo, havia algo ali que parecia estranhamente familiar.

 _Deve ser a cor deles,_ pensou, _é a mesma cor do povo lunar, e ninguém mais por aqui possui olhos assim_. O coração batia desconfortavelmente acelerado.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Kunzite se ajoelhou diante dela e beijou sua mão. Imediatamente ela sentiu o rosto queimar.

"É uma honra ter a líder das guerreiras Sailor e princesa de Vênus lutando ao meu lado, alteza".

A loira tentou manter a voz firme quando respondeu "É uma honra a minha ter o senhor, o maior dos quatro Shitennou lutando ao meu lado, general".

Ele se levantou e sorriu "Que os Deuses abençoem nossa missão, e que o dever seja cumprido com bravura e honra" ele inclinou o corpo em sinal de respeito "Se Vossa Alteza me permite, ainda preciso olhar meus mapas. Nos vemos amanhã. Um bom descanso para a senhorita".

Anahita ficou o observando se afastar quando ele de súbito se virou.

"Vossa Alteza... Perdoaria uma última insolência de minha parte essa noite?".

Ela sentiu o rosto pegar fogo novamente.

"O que deseja, General?".

"Sailor Venus não é o seu nome de nascença, certo? Perdoe-me se soa desrespeitoso de minha parte, mas gostaria de perguntar qual é o seu verdadeiro nome. Gosto de saber o nome daqueles em quem deposito minha confiança, e precisarei confiar na senhorita se desejo ter sucesso na missão que temos de cumprir".

Anahita sentiu o peito apertar. Dizia-se sempre que a Sailor perdia seu nome e sua linha hereditária enquanto cumpria sua missão como guerreira. Fora dos aposentos pessoais do Palácio Lunar, ela era apenas chamada de Venus. O que aquele homem lhe pedia era algo que normalmente se recusaria a dizer, algo que era de nível bastante pessoal, mesmo que ele não tivesse consciência daquilo.

Ficaram uns instantes em silêncio, e quando ele, desistindo, fez uma reverência e menção de se retirar, a loira sentiu a própria voz responder, apressada.

"É Anahita".

Kunzite se virou novamente em sua direção. Venus fez uma mesura típica de princesa e falou "Anahita Magellan, é assim que me chamo".

O homem sorriu.

"Anahita...bonito nome, alteza. Boa noite"

E se retirou, deixando Anahita olhando novamente para o céu.

 **Nota da Autora:** sobre os nomes dos personagens:  
Anahita: deusa do amor, da guerra e da beleza persa, relacionada ao planeta Vênus e a cor dourada. Também se acreditava reger as águas, a fertilidade, cura e sabedoria. Patronesse das mulheres. Seu nome significa "A Imaculada" e seu animal sagrado é o pavão. É retratada como uma mulher com uma capa dourada, jóias de ouro e uma coroa de diamante, às vezes carregando um jarro dágua. É honrada no décimo dia da lua nova (terceiro dia de lua crescente).  
Morrighan: deusa da guerra celta, associada ao planeta marte. É conhecida como uma deusa tríplice. Dita como uma mulher extremamente bela e terrível, de longos cabelos e olhos negros e pele pálida. Associada ao corvo. Dizia-se que Morrigan podia ver o destino dos homens e os resultados dos campos de batalha antes da luta se iniciar. Seu nome significa "Grande Rainha". Também associado por alguns ao amor, especialmente no aspecto sexual.  
Skadi: uma gigante de gelo e deusa escandinava da neve, da caça e do inverno. Sua arma preferencial era o arco e dizia-se grande esquiadora. Protetora da Escandinávia. A origem do seu nome é incerta.  
Hemera: Hemera na mitologia grega foi a primeira deusa a representar o sol. Era a personificação do dia e do ciclo da manhã. Era também a guardiã das fronteiras entre o mundo das sombras e o mundo onde chegava a luz. Seu nome significa "Claridade".  
Vayu: deus persa do ar -incluindo a respiração - e do vento, é um dos Yazatas (seres celestiais). É conhecido por ser um deus bondoso e um poderoso guerreiro, carregando uma lança afiada e armadura feita de ouro, usando como transporte uma carruagem de ouro capaz de tocar os céus, conduzida por três cervos. Seu animal símbolo é o cervo e é honrado no vigésimo dia de cada mês.


End file.
